Welcome Home Soldier
by Andie95
Summary: Edward comes home from the war in Iraq and brings a baby with him. He meets Bella a single mother of a little boy. When the meet will they interested in each other. One way to find out. Please read, first chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Edwards Pov:**

Coming home to Seattle, after I deployed to Iraq. I finally get to see my family. I miss my mother Esme, and my father Carlisle, and my twin sister Alice. I was glad that I am finally out the war; it was disastrous watching building getting blowing up. Watch love one gets killed by side bombs or getting shot. It was hard standing by and seeing kids cry over their parent's dead body. The saddest thing I have ever seen was a newborn baby lying in the middle of the road still alive. When I saw the baby I hurried to get the baby out of the road, as I picked it up, it was a beautiful baby girl lying in the blanket.

I looked beside me and the baby was in its carrying basket. I kept getting starred at by women. They kept starring at me when I was fixing the baby's blanket so she would stay warm. I smiled as she stretched and fall back asleep. The captain came on air "Ladies and gentleman we will be landing in ten please buckle your seats. Thank for flying with us." I put my seat belt back on and rearranged the baby carrying. I waited as the plane landed. When the plane landed I unbuckled my seat and I took the baby carrying basket, and I grabbed my carrying on bag. I walked out of the isles and off the plane. I walked out of the gate and saw my parents, and my sister with a man with her. I'm guessing that was Jasper. My mom was the first who saw me, I saw she burst into tears and ran towards me; she slowed down as she the baby carrier.

"My baby you are finally home. Oh sweetie I missed you so much." Esme said; I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Mama, I missed you too." I pulled her into a tight hug. I looked up and saw my father behind her. Mama let go of me and my dad pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome home son. I am proud of you." I heard my dad say. We pulled away from each other. I heard a squeal from Alice. She jumped into my arms and gave me a death grip hug. I hugged her back as tightly and then put back on the ground.

"Look at you. My brother looking fine in an army suit. I bet there were girl swooning over you on the plane." Alice said overly excited "Oh I want you to meet Jasper Whitlock. He is my boyfriend. Jasper I want you to meet Edward. The one who was in the war." I laughed I shook Jaspers hand.

"Well let's go home. I've been away far too long." I said as my mom picked up the baby carrier. We all walked out of the airport and in to the car.

**A/N: So is it worth to continue? I wanted to do one based on Edward coming home from the war. Please to Review and tell me what you think. That would be really great.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**Thank you,**

**Andie95**

**(Andrea) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Edward Pov**

After coming home from the Airport. I set the baby carrier on my bed. I looked at the face of a baby girl who was on the dirt road on one of the streets. I decided that her name was going to be Sasha Alexia Cullen. I would love her as if she was my own. My parents were a little cautious for me to take care of a baby, because I knew so little about taking care of her, but they would help me as much they can. I realized that I forgot to stop by the grocery store. I looked in the carrier basket it to see my little girl wide awake with her beautiful blue eyes looking at me. I smiled at her. I grabbed the baby carrier and walked down stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the grocery store. I'll be back in a few minutes and I'm taking Sasha with me. Do you want anything? I asked by the kitchen where she was talking to dad.

"No, I don't think so sweetie."Esme said. She looked at me with a grin on her face. I smiled back. I walk to my car in the garage; I put the seat carrier in the back of the car. I buckled up Sasha. She looked at me as if saying where are you taking me. I smiled at her. She gave me a toothless smile. I chuckled at her smile. I shut the door and walked to the driver's side. I started the car and drove off to the grocery store.

By the time I got there, Sasha was asleep cuddled to her pink blanket. I took her out of the car, and started walking across the parking lot. When I got to the door and grabbed a cart and walked into the grocery store. I walked around the grocery store. I grabbed milk, the I went to the isle where the cereal is. I saw the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. She had brown, shinny looking hair I have ever seen to the middle of her back. A figure of an hour glass and she was heading right towards me.

I started to look at the isle pretending that I noticed her and bumped into her cart.

"Oh I am so sorry." I heard sweet voice say. I looked up to meet her beautiful brown eyes. My breath hitched…..

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Please review.**

**THANK YOU,**

**Ande95 **

**(Andrea)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Home Soldier**

**Chapter Three**

**Edwards Pov:**

When I looked up, I looked into deep doe brown eyes. They were simply the most gorgeous things I looked into.

"No! I'm sorry. I ran into your cart and wasn't paying attention on where I was going." I replied quickly. My god I felt like an idiot talking to her. "My name is Edward Cullen. This is my little girl Sasha Cullen." I introduced myself. I heard the most adorable giggle in my life. I looked at her not seeing her laughing. I looked down and saw Sasha smiling her toothless smile. I smiled right back.

"Aw that was the most adorable laugh I had heard. My name is Bella Swan and this is Jason Swan my son." I heard her sweet voice said. I smiled at her and saw her son. He was Identical to her, the brown eyes and the sweetheart shape face.

"Mommy. I want to see the baby. You know I always wanted a wittle sister. Pwease mommy!" I heard her son Jason said. I looked at her and nodded that he could see her. I moved the cart where the car seat was on the seat, by where her son can see her.

"Wow! She weally small. What happened to her hand? It all scratched up. "The little boy asked me. Looking into my eyes as if to try and find the answer. I looked at his mother and her eyes were asking the same as his.

"I came back from Iraq. I save her from getting killed. I wish I could have saved all the other children as well. I didn't have enough time." I replied to Jason, for him to understand enough on what happened.

"Well, she is a real lucky girl to be saved. She will definitely change a lot of things. She is going to be beautiful women." I heard Bella say. "I have to go though; it's time for Jason dinner and then bedtime. It was real nice meeting you." I smiled back at her.

"Maybe I will see you around." I said as she walked off.

"I would like that Edward." She turned to face me and smiled her gorgeous smile. I saw Jason wave, and I waved right back at him. I turned to and get the rest of the grocery I needed and went home.

Once I was home I dropped off all the groceries on the counter as my mom had Sasha in her arms, walking in the door. I put the groceries away and grabbed the baby food for Sasha and put a little bit in a bowl and put it in the microwave to warm it up. I fed her food and layed her down for her to go to sleep. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I had flash back from Iraq. I remember hearing painful cries out of a little girl. I had to save her before the building getting bombed. I knew I couldn't give her to anyone, she pulled like a magnet. As if she was to be mine all along. I got out of the shower and got into my basketball shorts. I walked into my bedroom where I saw Sasha cradle was. I walked to her cradle, I saw her laying on her back with her leg bend and her feet were touching each others, and her hand were in a fist by her head. Her blanket was bunched up at the bottom of the cradle. I took the blanket and put it on top of her. I was already bent down and I kissed her forehead. I went to my bed and lie down on my bed and fell right to sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. But I do own Sasha, Jason, and the plot. Please do review. I am really sorry for how long it took me to start the story again. Please do review! I also want you to check out my new story **The Rich Gossip**! I would love if you guys would check that out to. Oh… I don't know if I'll be continuing Fast Cars, because From Old to New is going to finish it. Thank you for being patient with me. I starting slowly on my stories again so please do review all my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry you guy's this isn't another chapter obviously. I'm quitting all my other stories for right now. If any of you guys want to finish I will happily give you the story. The reason is because I want to do a different story and I would love if you guys help me. It's going to a western kind of thing. Where Bella and Edward are in the rodeo and they meet and all that stuff. If you guys want to help I will definitely give you the summary and you guys can put the input on them. I got the inspiration from actually going to the rodeo. It was kind of the spare of the moment.

The other reason is because my grandpa just got out of the hospital. I am trying to take care of him with my other family members. He fell down the stairs, but he didn't break anything, thank gosh for that. He is just really sore. But they found a problem with his heart. The reason he fell was because he passed out. It scared me really bad and I kind of want to do this story for him. I would love it if you guys help me. I won't be able to update a lot. Not like I've been able to or been doing. So please do email me or review me. Anything!

Thank you guys!

Andie95

(Andrea)


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome Home Soldier

Hey readers of Welcome home soldiers I am back… But there is going to be someone else who is going to write welcome home soldier. Um I am really sad to let this story go but I tend to not finish my stories that I write. I am giving Welcome Home Soldier to Mrs. Bella Masen. She is a great writer and I love her stories and I trust it will be in good hands. The link to her profile is this…

.net/u/1945310/Mrs_Bella_Masen


End file.
